Not Quite Impossibe
by oneindigorose
Summary: I am in the process of rewriting 'Impossible' so I am going to post my new/revised chapters under this story title. All Rebekah, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline wanted was children. What if they could have them? How would their boyfriends react? Not just Klaroline centric
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I felt really bad about how undetailed my other story was so I decided to rewrite it. And…..if everyone likes it then I'll write a sequel. Since I already have a good idea for a second part I'm really excited. So please review this story! (Set after Stefan gets back in season three. Elijah is still there. But it is about three years later.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD L **

_Rebekah's POV:_

It has been three years to the day since I was undaggered by Stefan and Niklaus. Though Stefan was my lover, I set my sights on someone else. Matt Donovan is the one I want. Stefan may have been the one that got away, but I'm not trying to get him back any time soon.

My brothers are all lusting after one of the Mystic Falls girls. My dearest brother Kol only has eyes for one of my new best friends, Bonnie. And ever responsible fell for yet another doppelgänger, my other friend, Elena. And _my _Nik has spent every second thinking about his precious Caroline, who is also another of my friends. But what can I say? At least they aren't in love with strippers. And they all have their own girl so they won't fight over one girl.

We are all a family. We are all content; well almost all. The Salvatores left last month after they found out about Elijah's feelings for their girl. Damon immediately called Katherine and now they travel the world in a state of something similar to love, but Damon isn't forgetting her betrayal anytime soon.

Stefan still hangs around. He has best friend duties to complete for Nik and his best friend Caroline doesn't want to leave us just yet. I can see something good forming between them if they lose us; which they hopefully will not ever lose us.

The only other thing missing is kids. Caroline and I, who are unable to procreate, dream of holding our own babies and not an adopted child. Another dilemma that is faced, are Bonnie and Elena being able to have children but no one to have them with. So we usually talk about what our babies would look like.

We are like sisters. We cry, laugh, and fight together. I never had sisters, but they are the equivalent. And just recently I found that there is a way for us to have children. Well, to each our own child.

There is a witch in New Orleans that will help us. I made a call to her earlier and mentioned who my older brother is. And what witch would refuse the sister of the most powerful being on Earth. If I want a baby I will have one. Plus, Caroline thinks this will be a way to soften Nik up. Well, we can always hope. I wouldn't ever forgive him for hurting Matt. So we will go and meet her and hope for the best. And she said that she might be able to help Bonnie and Elena.

.

.

.

.

.

2 weeks later:

"Nik, we are heading out for a girls night. Have fun without us!" I yelled as Bonnie hustled us out of the door. We didn't speak of our plans until Caroline had steered the car well out of the city.

"Sorry for taking so long. Elijah was being strange." Elena sighed as she tried to explain why she was an hour late. "We were just talking and then I asked about Tatia and he left. I followed him to the place where you all grew up, and then he freaked out. He kept talking about people that died. I think our relationship will end up just like all of my other relationships. They all leave because of something I did. I…I just wanted to know about his past. Like how Klaus and Kol share theirs to you guys." Elena had tears running down her flushed cheeks.

Bonnie lightly squeezed her shoulder in the only form of comfort she could use from the front seat. I squeezed my fisted together hard enough that my nails made bleeding crescents in my palms. How could Elijah do this? "Elena, he fancies you. I don't know how deep his feelings go but I think he just needs a push in the right direction. And a baby is just what you need to give him that 'push'." I said trying to convince her that he wasn't going to leave her.

….

We arrived at the witch's shop just as the sun began to set. I got there first and at the first glance the bronze-skinned woman at the front counter looked annoyed and groaned before saying, "Girls, for the last time, you and your friends need to leave me alone. I do not practice magic. And if I did I still wouldn't make you a love potion."

I tried my best not to scoff and roll my eyes. But my attempts failed when a small giggle escaped Caroline. I tried to get to the woman first but Caroline was already there. "Uh, Ma'am, I'm Caroline. That is Bonnie, Elena and the one and only Rebekah Mikaelson, sister of the most powerful man on earth, A.K.A my boyfriend, Niklaus Mikaelson."

The witch's face froze in an expression of fear and shock. She stuttered an apology before leading us to a room in the back. At first I didn't trust her intentions but then I saw a grimoir open to a page that I could faintly translate to a spell to help the undead procreate.

She began to speak to us slowly but not in a sarcastic way. "You came here for the procreation spell, correct?" She continued her speech after she our nods of agreement. "The spell is very difficult. I am one of the only witches that can perform it safely. I understand that one of you is a witch. Another is the last mortal doppelganger. And you two are vampires, one old and one new. It will take a day or two but I should be able to send you all away with a potion needed to complete the spell, a package of helpful herbs, and the spell cast upon you."

We left with our hopes set high; we were going to stay at Nik's mansion here. I called the boys before we entered the witch's shop and they think that we are on 'vacation' in the Bahamas. We would be back within three days' time. Let's just hope this works.

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so, so, so much for reading. Now if you don't mind reviewing. It would make my day considering that my birthday is tomorrow. **

** ~B**


	2. GONE

Previously:

_Let's just hope this works…._

Caroline's POV:

Today is our third day in New Orleans. I'm extremely nervous about how this will turn out. I love Klaus but there is something missing, well, someone. I've always wanted to be a mom; I know the names of my children and how they should look and what they would act like. I'm not sure about Klaus though. He had a horrible childhood and I don't want him to be afraid of acting like Mikael to our baby.

"Care, are you coming?" Bonnie called from the kitchen where she was making breakfast. I hurriedly put the paintings that Klaus kept here away and sped downstairs for breakfast. All of the sudden Bekah gasped loudly. "I can feel it! Something in me is changing. I'm not sure what, but I think this means I can have a baby!" She was smiling with excitement before dashing to her room and bringing her bags downstairs.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked when she grabbed the car keys and started out the door with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Well, obviously, we need to get back. I can't wait to see Mat I know that he has always wanted kids and he would make a great dad." She received nods of agreement and we were out the door in seconds.

…

(Days later)

We are all pregnant. It's crazy and I haven't exactly told Klaus. I've even gone to the doctor and made sure. My mom was the first to know other than the girls and today is the day that I'll be telling Klaus.

It's so hard to tell someone that can't procreate that after sleeping together one time you are pregnant. We've been together for a while and Klaus is supportive of nearly everything I do but I don't know how this little one will blow over; I just pray that he won't walk out on me.

…

No POV:

Klaus walked quickly to the picnic bench that was on a hiking trail somewhere outside of town. Caroline had called him a short while ago and she sounded worried when she asked him to meet her here.

Caroline waved when he came into view and braced herself for his reaction. She saw his facial features change and his ears slightly perk up even in his human form. "What is that sound love?" He asked moving towards Caroline to wrap her in his arms.

As Klaus enveloped her in a hug Caroline felt him stiffen. "Caroline Forbes, what the hell is that noise? It's a heartbeat coming from you. And don't look at me like that; I know that your heart is beating but this heartbeat is human and light. Why?" He was beginning to suspect that he was in for a surprise. Like a ripper girlfriend.

Caroline moved to stand in front of him. She held his hand tightly and whispered, "Klaus, when we went to the Bahamas, we really went to see a witch in New Orleans. She cast a spell, we asked, well begged her to. Now we are all pregnant. And this baby in me is yours."

Klaus was shocked. How could this be, why would the fates curse him to this? He knew that he would be a horrible father. And his thoughts must have shown on his face because Caroline spoke again. "Klaus you will be an excellent father. You are not Mikael's son. You are the son of a kind man, a man named Garret." Klaus shook his head and began to pull away from her.

"Klaus," She whispered, grabbing both of his hands before continuing, "If you are really leaving me then at least give me one last kiss. Like a parting gift. I didn't even expect you to stay this long in the first place. I just want you to be happy, so go if you have to. Just promise me one last thing." She finished weakly with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Klaus was holding back tears because of what he was about to do. One last wish could be granted. "Anything" he barely choked out. Caroline took a deep breath before letting go of his hands. "Promise me," she stopped to clear her throat that was thick with unshed tears. "Promise that this isn't our final goodbye; that you will come back to me and this baby. Please, for me. It's all I ask." The last words were barely above a whisper as she let tears freely flow down her face, as he turned to leave her.

"I promise." He said before placing a soft kiss on her lips and disappearing in the dark and rainy distance. Caroline sunk to her knees and let out an anguished cry. "No, don't leave. Not now." She finished her plea in a whisper as she felt numbness creeping over her broken heart.

An ecstatic couple consisting of Rebekah and Mat found her that way the next morning when they were going for a hike to find the perfect place to bury a time capsule for their baby to dig up in twenty years. The only response there idea got from the others was a quietly muttered insult about being overachievers. Rebekah's startled scream is what broke their happy trance when she stumbled upon an unconscious Caroline laying on the trail.

Mat thought that Klaus had just ditched her but Rebekah knew that he was probably hiding in the trees somewhere making sure that Caroline was safe. She could also sense her closest brother's presence within the mile. So in her rage she screamed at the trees, "Niklaus Mikaelson, you are horrible! She did this_ for_ you not _to_ you! And that witch warned her also. She told us that you would leave her! But your Caroline didn't listen she said, 'the man I love wouldn't eve do that to me. We are in love. Forever and always is what he tells me.' But you broke her. She is probably _never _going to live you down. She will always be broken and waiting. All I can say is 'who the hell are you, because my brother would never do this to the one that they love!'

Rebekah was sobbing when she finished and she made a silent promise to Caroline that her brother would come back to her.

**A/N: please review. Suggestions are always welcome! **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about not updating for a while. I have been co-writing a story with my brother on . It is actually pretty good so if you could check it out that would be great! It is called Family Secrets and it is about a brother and sister that have to go to Hawaii and live with their family friends. One day a trip to the library uncovers a strange family secret that reveals a long forgotten story. I promise that I will have a new chapter for most of my stories up by Monday night! **

**Once again, favorite, follow, and most definitely review!**

**-B**


	4. Finally

Elena's POV:

I crept down the stairs of my house and out the front door. As I pulled out of the driveway I finally was overwhelmed by my situation. I wasn't pregnant. The baby I was carrying wasn't there. It never was. Elijah hasn't even kissed me since I have been back.

I plan on visiting him at his office tonight. He always works late on Tuesdays and I can come in through the back entrance and surprise him. I know that he won't resist me if I am emotional. And right now I am.

As I got out of my car and walked through the dark alley to get to the office door someone grabbed me roughly and whispered, "Don't move." Right in my ear before biting into the flesh of my neck and not long later I passed out.

…

Caroline's POV:

I called Klaus' cell around fifteen times every day for a whole week. He never answered my calls. But I was sure that he listened to every message. The baby grew a little faster than a purely human baby which meant that I would deliver at eighteen weeks instead of thirty six. And that cut the time Klaus had to return in half.

I couldn't say that I was alone though. Stefan rarely left my side and when he did it wasn't for very long. He even slept in the guest room closest to me and always waited until I fell asleep to leave and he was there when I awoke every morning.

But even Stefan couldn't make me feel whole. I always felt lonely without Klaus and I often woke up from nightmares about losing him forever. I miss him from dawn until dusk and every other hour between. I knew he would come back though. I felt it in my heart every second of the day.

Elena's POV:

I sat up groggily, the past events forgotten. I heard a gasp from beside me and then Elijah was holding me in his arms. "I thought I had lost you. Oh, sweet Elena, don't ever do that to me again!" He exclaimed.

"Elijah, why am I here? What happened to me?" I asked, truly confused by his behavior. "A vampire. I am so so sorry Elena. I should've been there. I knew that I had neglected you and it's my fault that…" I cut him off by gasping when the events of the past came to mind.

"Oh god, no no no! The spell!" I say as I begin to pace around the large bedroom that Elijah and I shared. "What spell, Elena?" He asked with true curiosity. "The spell so… oh. Never mind. It was a dream." I tried to laugh it off. It was a partial mistake. I had to put the potion in Elijah's food so it was in him not me. He just laughed his perfect laugh and kissed me. "I want you." I said through kisses. And I guess the feeling was mutual because now I'm pregnant.

…

Caroline's POV:

I woke up from another nightmare and I could tell that there was someone in the chair by the window. I feigned sleep and tried to think of who it could be. Stefan was asleep and Bekah was at Matt's house. Elena and Elijah were at the other end of the house and Bonnie and Kol were on vacation.

Suddenly I realized who it was. The figure that had dozed off in my armchair was Klaus. And all I had to do was keep him there. But I am not a very sneaky person and he was awake as soon as I was next to him.

He tried to flash away but I held on to his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. I tentatively touched his cheek and like he used to, he automatically leaned into my touch. "I missed you." I told him flatly.

"I know." He answered in the same tone I used. "Did you get my messages?" I ask, though I know the answer. "Yes." He says, as if it didn't matter. "Did you go to New Orleans?" "Yes." He deadpans again.

"Did you cheat?" I ask. "No." Is all he says before kissing me passionately as he lay back on the bed and I drift off in his arms again. I could finally be content.

But when I woke up the next morning the bed lacked my true love. But what it didn't lack was a very stressed Rebekah. "Caroline? Good, you're awake. Get dressed now. We need to get supplies for a spell. Something is very wrong with Bonnie and Kol's baby."

Just then Rebekah's phone rang. The person on the other end sounded very upset and worried. Rebekah's stressed face turned to one of panic when her face paled and all she said was, "Oh dear god, we need to get to Bonnie's house. Now!"


End file.
